


Attempt At Kidnapping Jumin in High School

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from TumblrAnonymous asked:Hi! Can I request something with Jumin and Driver Kim? Like the story behind the stitching photo? Or the attempt at kidnapping of Jumin when he was in highschool? Or Driver Kim Dad jokes? If you could include MC as well that would be great! Thanks!!!





	Attempt At Kidnapping Jumin in High School

Jumin, V and I are all on our way to a high school reunion that all the grade twelves, that graduated 10 years ago today, were attending at Silver Creek High. The though of the reunion came from a group of grads who wanted to see how far we all came from grad till now. So, they invited all graduates to come to the high school today to celebrate and compare then to now. The three of us were all friends back then but after graduating, I ended up moving and not seeing Jumin or V again until I joined the RFA a couple months back.

The school is quite a drive away so, we passed the time with stories, road games and such, even Driver Kim joined in once and awhile. Then I remembered something about Jumin and his time at high school.

“Jumin, while I was in Mint Eye, you called me once and told me you were almost kidnapped while you were in high school. If it isn’t too much, can you maybe tell the story? Even though we were friends back then you never told me it.” I ask hesitantly. When I look at Jumin’s face, his expression shows that he is clearly surprised by my sudden statement and question. For a moment I was afraid that I may have upset him but then he gives me a reassuring smile.

“Sure Darling. I never told you because I didn’t really think to much about it at the time and my father wanted to not let anyone else know of it. V only knows because I stayed at his house for the night and he also helped me to calm down too. But, I will tell you now, Driver Kim, can you help me in telling the tale” Jumin asks Driver Kim and he gives a nod. 

“Of course, sir. The incident happened on February 4th which was a Monday I believe and Mr. Han was just leaving the school after his last class. I was running a tad late because of traffic so Mr. Han was forced to wait a little longer until I got there.” Driver Kim starts.

Jumin then takes over, “I was standing on school grounds when a black van pulled up in front of the school. A group of 5 men got out and proceeded to walk to the entrance of the school, well that’s what I thought at the time. What they really wanted was to kidnap and use me to get money from my father. But, before they could grab and take me, I tricked them into taking their eyes off of me long enough so I could slip through and go to the body guards to arrest them.”

“What did you say to them?” I ask.

“I told them that there was a group of extremely hot and famous women behind them.” All of us started to laugh at the ridiculous distraction that was made. “Their mouths fell wide open and they all turned excitingly to look. When they were distracted, I went out the front gate to alert the guards of their presence” Jumin continues. 

“I had arrived by then, just in time to see Mr. Han walk rather fast with a destressed look on his face.” Driver Kim starts. “I got out of the car to see what was wrong when I saw the men. I quickly ushered Mr. Han into the car but when I turned around I was hit in the back of the head.”

I gasped at that. Driver Kim chuckled a little and said “Don’t worry Miss, I only got some bruises, nothing major.” After hearing that I gave a sigh of relief and prompted for him to continue with the story.

“I was only knocked to the ground; like I said nothing major. When I turned onto my back and faced towards the kidnappers, they were about to strike again but were stopped by the body guards which I can only assume that Mr. Han went to go get.”

I looked to Jumin and he gave me a nod. “That’s correct Driver Kim. After that, they were taken away and charged with attempted kidnapping along with assault. Then they were sent to prison and I never heard of them again. One of the guards called my father as well a doctor and when they both came my father was talking to the guards and the doctor was looking over Driver Kim plus myself. Like Driver Kim said, he only got some bruises but I received no injuries.”

After Jumin was done talking I quickly hugged him, burring my face in his chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay Jumin. You too Driver Kim.” I say. My grip on Jumin tightens because I don’t want to let him go, I don’t want anything to happen to him, to my boyfriend that I love so much. Jumin chuckles a little, sensing my worry.

“It’s okay love; I’m okay, Driver Kim is okay, we’re all okay. Nothing will happen, I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” Jumin reassures me.

I look up at him and reach up to give him a kiss. Nothing deep and passionate, but a quick loving kiss. Once I pulled away, I give him a small smile which he returns.

“Ah, we’re here!” V specks for the first time in a while. Both Jumin and I look out the windows of the car and see, yes, we are here at the high school.

“Yay! We are here! I can’t wait to see everyone again!” I cheer. V and Jumin chuckle at my enthusiasm. Once the car finally stops, Jumin and V get out of one door and I get out the other. I close the door and start walking to the school when I then remembered that I forgot to do something. I walk to the front of the car on the passenger’s side and lean in, “Thank you again for driving us here Driver Kim” I thank him.

Driver Kim has a smile on his face as he gives me a nod and says “Anytime Miss. I’ll be right here waiting for you all, have a good time.”

I return the smile back to him and turn to go inside the school with V and Jumin to go celebrate.


End file.
